Slukas Frost
Slukas Frost is a swashbuckler, usually employed by a man called Sifos Markun. And when not he either trains, drinks in a bar, or explores some interesting lead that might lead to something better. ! DRAFT ! This is still a draft, anything or maybe even everything can still change :) This bit will be removed when basic background char is finished 29-June: Changed hight/weight to correspond with in game model hight, might need furhter adjustment 29-June: Added 'A salvage trip' 29-June: Updated weaponry Persona Although Slukas is a calm and friendly person he is also a real Dosh, warlike is a term that can be applied to him. On an average day Slukas seem burdened, restless, unhappy if you will. But during a battle he sheds all that, his spirit lifts, and after a victory, he actually seems happy and content with the world he lives in. This usually does not last long. Now you would think that he would be looking for a fight at every corner but this is not so. This is one aspect that makes Slukas a bit harder to understand. His allegiances are somewhat easier to judge, although he has little respect for laws and such, you can judge his allegiances by the promises and commitments he make for he tends to do everything possible to keep them. While searching for a true goal, Slukas focus on improving himself. He does not look for wealth or influence, but instead for self improvement in body and perhaps mind. Portrayal Attire Practical and unrestrictive clothing Weaponry Slukas desires to fight with a sword, but he has litle training yet, nor has he got a good sword, so he fals back on his trustworthy Trandoshan staff. And if he hasn’t got his staff available, he can handle almost any other melee weapon, although not with as much proficiency as he has with the staff. If he cannot reach his opponents he falls back on a rifle of some sort. Biography A night in the Cantina (14 BBY – 6 ABY) After weeks of long nights, in bars, drinking ale, you finally get him to trust you enough to reveal a bit more about himself. "Where I'm from? I am from the rain-forest world Abbaji, yeah not a typical place for a Trandohshan to be born at. My grandfather was exiled from his clan with a few others. Instead of relocating somewhere else on Dosha they decided to move elsewhere, Abbaji. Duno why, they never want to talk about it, and my searches on the holonet didn’t turn up anything." "Anyway, so I was actually enjoying it there till I was 9, when my father Beruks, a lumberjack had to chop down a rotten tree. No! It was not firethorn tree, we lived nowhere near the firethorn grove." "Where was I, right that rotten tree, it collapsed, right on top of him, crushing both his knees... and guess who had to take care of the family then? You guessed it, me." "Not that I'm bad at it, chopping down trees is easy, after a year I was able to chop down most trees in only a few strikes." “I often went to a local bar called Irresistible, where we drink ale, brawl with the off duty imperials, and play Hrekis. Often people brag about going off world, building a future of themselves, but they never do. I said it once, a week later I had sold most of my belongings, gave half of the returns to my sister. With the rest I bought a trip off world” “I ended up in Tatooine of all places. Finding a gig wasn’t to difficult, became a bouncer for some fancy restaurant. Two weeks after my departure from home I send a quarter of my first paycheck home. Been doing that ever since.” Slukas glances in his almost empty mug. “My employer at the restaurant had me take some Echani lessons, so I could escort unwanted guests out with some more elegance than just brute force.” “Standing at the entrance of a restaurant was not my idea of a proper future for myself, but I did however meet a few interesting people. One of which helped me get me my current job” “I assist him with some problems he has. I think he works for some consortium, not that I really care. The pay is good, and the jobs were interesting… I started out solving some problems with imperial police officers and some the Hutt henchmen. “ But since I had to move I’m asked to hustle weak business people out of their money. Not really my thing.” "Hey, my mug is empty, bartender!! Fill her up please!" Looking for new path (5-6 ABY) Due to some inconvenience with the Hutt’s Slukas was requested by his employer Sifos to move off Tatooine and now rents a small apartment in Dearic. Sifos decided that Slukas fast reflexes might prove useful in space as well. After a crash course in piloting and gunnery, Slukas was launched in to space for his first few missions, on which he managed to wreak the ship, ending that career path shortly. But this did not prevent Slukas doing a little bit of moonlighting in 6 ABY, he was asked to distract some tie fighters on various occasions, which he did with success. What Slukas did not know was that these jobs where paid for by the rebel alliance. Unhappy with his current job, Slukas keeps his eyes open for other possibilities. When he is not on a job he usually spends his day training in some combat form, recently he found someone willing to teach him some basic Kartranin techniques, and the evenings in local cantinas. A salvage trip It was set out to be a salvage trip to a crashed ship on Roon, but it turned out to be the unveiling of what the empire is truly capable of. While being near the crash site, Slukas was picked up by two strangers on a rescue mission. It turned out that they had friends on that ship that were captured by the imperials. We found them in a compound, in a cell, or what was left of them. Their bodies harmed trough torture, but it was there state of mind that shocked Slukas the most. They were not even able to recognize friend from foe any longer. Slukas had little time to think about it during the rescue, but when they all returned to the rescue ship, he had some time to process what has happened and perhaps the empire might have acquired a new enemy today… Resolution D100 Character sheet Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:Trandoshan Category:Rebels Category:NPCs